


Fique

by MistyMayDawn, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluffy, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMayDawn/pseuds/MistyMayDawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Depois de anos nutrindo um amor platônico por Naruto, Hinata finalmente encontrou coragem para se declarar. Mas o que ela mais temia aconteceu: Foi rejeitada. Desolada, não esperava que encontraria consolo justo em Sasuke Uchiha.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 9





	Fique

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Fiquei com uma vontade enorme de escrever uma SasuHina, não sei o motivo, só fiquei. Tentei ser fiel a personalidade original, espero ter conseguido!
> 
> Boa leitura.

As suas pernas estavam tremendo, sentia que a qualquer passo que desse iria despencar no chão. Sua respiração estava acelerada; o rosto quente e vermelho era perceptível a qualquer pessoa que lhe direcionasse o olhar. Hinata tentava se manter calma ao morder seus lábios e brincar com os dedos, porém não estava sendo eficaz contra seu nervosismo e ansiedade. Só estava ali, agora, de frente para Naruto Uzumaki, pronta para se declarar ao seu amor platônico de anos, por persistência. Precisava de uma resposta — necessitava desesperadamente.

Ainda nem acreditava que havia conseguido tocá-lo sem gaguejar como uma boba, sabia que só por ter tomado a atitude de chamá-lo, por si só, foi uma vitória. No entanto, os dois sozinhos naquela sala de aula e os olhos azuis intensos sobre ela tornaram tudo ainda mais difícil, pois Hinata não encontrava coragem para olhá-lo diretamente, tampouco expressar seus sentimentos.

Sentado no braço da carteira, Naruto balançava a perna, inquieto, olhando a moça em pé, estática e nervosa — sequer passava pela sua cabeça que o clima estava tenso e qual o intuito daquela conversa. Sempre viu a Hyuuga como uma amiga gentil e esquisita de um jeito bom, até porque, no começo, a garota agia normal, mesmo com seu jeito tímido e fofo. Mas, depois de um tempo, passou a se comportar estranho na sua presença, e ele não entendia o porquê. 

— O que foi, Hinata? — perguntou com seu bom humor. — Você tá precisando de ajuda?

A garota engoliu em seco. Esse era o momento! Precisava declarar todos os seus sentimentos guardados durante anos. Coragem, Hinata Hyuuga!

— Na-Naruto. — Repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter gaguejado, mas não conseguia evitar, decidiu interromper a fala e respirar fundo. — Você quer sair comigo?

Foi até ela e passou o braço pelos seus ombros, puxando-a mais para perto de seu corpo em um abraço de lado, e abriu seu largo sorriso. Com aquele ato repentino, o rosto dela ficou ainda mais vermelho que antes — se é que seria possível —, e pensou que iria desmaiar. Naruto não tinha ideia do que provocava na Hyuuga com seu jeito espontâneo e alegre, pois, para ele, apenas era a forma como tratava todo mundo.

— Era só isso? Chamou a Sakura e a Ino também? — Riu bobo ao pronunciar o nome da amiga de cabelos róseos. Gostava dela, afinal. — Eu posso chamar o Sasuke e o Shikamaru.

— N-não! — Aumentou o tom de voz, ficando ainda mais nervosa. Ele não tinha entendido que não era esse tipo de encontro. — É um encontro. Eu gosto de você, Naruto.

Em poucos segundos, o rapaz mudou várias vezes sua expressão, indo de uma engraçada e surpresa para outra de confusão e incredulidade. A revelação foi um baque, cogitou até pensar que se tratava de alguma brincadeira ou pegadinha, mas, conhecendo bem Hinata, sabia que nunca faria algo do tipo. 

Retirou o braço dos ombros dela e coçou a cabeça de forma desajeitada, rindo de nervoso. Hinata era uma garota muito bonita, reconhecia isso, e provavelmente seria chamado de idiota iludido por dispensá-la, mas nunca sentiu nada além de amizade por ela. Talvez em outra hora pudesse dar uma chance, mas, agora que tinha a certeza que estava apaixonado, não seria babaca em lhe dar esperanças.

— Hinata... — O sorriso nervoso se desfez, adquirindo uma expressão séria e triste. A garota aguardava esperançosa com as mãos sobre o peito, apertando-as fortemente. — Eu... — Estava sendo muito difícil dizer aquelas palavras. — Queria muito dizer sim, mas eu gosto da Sakura. 

Sentiu seu coração falhar algumas batidas. Hinata encarou os próprios sapatos para esconder os olhos marejados, pois não iria chorar, não na frente dele — seria humilhante demais.

Durante dois anos nutriu aquela paixão platônica. Não enxergava ninguém além do loiro que havia sido gentil consigo em seu primeiro dia na escola nova, e agora percebeu que foi tudo em vão. Deveria ter contado logo que gostava dele ao invés de guardar para si durante anos. 

Sequer havia contado para Sakura que gostava do Naruto, e o que doía mais era saber que a rosada retribuía os sentimentos dele, mesmo tentando mascarar com o jeito marrento e os socos, aparentemente, nada amigáveis. No fim de tudo, era melhor não ter se proposto a isso — os dois se gostavam, ela apenas não queria enxergar, mas a realidade voltou como um tapa na sua cara. Só queria sua resposta, e agora a tinha: um belíssimo não. 

Hinata queria sumir e nunca mais voltar. Ir para casa e passar dias ao som de músicas tristes. Chorar até não existir mais água no corpo.

O Uzumaki estranhou o silêncio dela, os segundos pareciam mais eternidades de tão desconfortáveis que eram. Tocou-a no ombro, chamando sua atenção, e ela finalmente notou que não havia respondido nada. Desejava que ele simplesmente tivesse ido embora.

— Está tudo bem? Hinata? — O tom preocupado só a fez sentir-se ainda pior. — Desculpa...

— Tudo bem. — Forçou o sorriso mais falso que já deu em sua vida. — Não se preocupe com isso.

Ainda olhava para baixo, torcendo para que ele não insistisse e a deixasse sozinha com seu sofrimento, pois seria ainda mais doloroso se abrir com alguém que a rejeitou.

— Ah… Tudo bem. Eu já vou. — disse sem jeito, fazendo um carinho no topo da cabeça dela, que continuava estática e olhando para o chão. — Quer vir comigo?

— Não, obrigada. Eu tenho algo para fazer antes. — mentiu, e o sorriso forçado continuava no seu rosto.

— Tudo bem...

Naruto andou até a entrada da sala de aula. Antes de sair, olhou-a de costas com uma sensação de que deveria fazer mais alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Deixou-a sozinha. 

A garota, sentindo uma mistura de alívio e tristeza, sentou-se e permitiu as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto — limpou-o várias e várias vezes. Tentou se forçar a parar de chorar, porém só piorou tudo. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, alguém poderia entrar e vê-la naquela condição. Secou as lágrimas com a manga da blusa, levantou-se e saiu.

Estavam no intervalo, haviam muitas pessoas nos corredores. Hinata apenas abaixou a cabeça, escondendo seus olhos com a franja e, pela primeira vez, agradeceu por sempre passar despercebida e não chamar atenção alguma. Provavelmente suas amigas ficariam preocupadas por não aparecer no almoço, mas não estava com saco para dar explicações. Só queria ficar sozinha.

Cogitou ir para o banheiro, porém mudou de ideia no caminho, porque sabia que teria muitas pessoas entrando e saindo. As quadras de esportes seria perfeito, não haveria ninguém a essa hora, principalmente a de natação, pois era ao ar livre — nenhuma pessoa seria louca o suficiente para entrar na água fria do outono. 

Chegou ao local, e estava vazio, como o esperado. Subiu alguns poucos degraus e sentou-se no cantinho da arquibancada, encostada na parede.

Sentiu-se confortável para chorar sem medo de julgamento. Fechou os olhos — provavelmente já estavam vermelhos e inchados — e abraçou os próprios joelhos. Queria ir embora. 

Assim que a vissem, iriam saber que estava em lágrimas, inclusive Naruto — tudo o que temia. Como se já não fosse suficiente a rejeição, ele ainda saberia que estava desolada por sua causa.  
Ao abrir as pálpebras lentamente, na segurança da solidão, deu de cara com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Sasuke Uchiha, melhor amigo do Uzumaki. Encarou-o como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Dentre tantas pessoas naquele colégio, tinha que aparecer justo alguém próximo do loiro. Abaixou a cabeça, constrangida, não antes de ver a expressão de surpresa dele mudar para uma séria, como se não se importasse.

Sasuke subiu calmamente e sentou-se distante dela. No fundo da arquibancada, pela visão periférica acompanhou o movimento dele. O que estava fazendo ali? Agora tinha que ir embora, que droga. 

O Uchiha não fazia o tipo que contaria para outras pessoas, mas, só de imaginar que Naruto teria dito o que aconteceu, sentiu-se péssima. Levantou-se, decidida a ir embora.

— Não precisa ir embora por minha causa. 

Instintivamente, olhou para ele, a vermelhidão se destacava suas orbes peroladas. Sasuke não a olhava, sua atenção estava no caderno e livro em seu colo.

— E-eu... — gaguejou, desistindo de continuar a fala. Sequer sabia o motivo de ter começado. 

Estava decidido, iria embora. 

Desnorteada e com a visão embaçada, deu poucos passos, quando suas pernas fraquejaram, fazendo-a cair de joelhos. A situação só estava piorando a cada segundo. Nem tentou se levantar, fungou baixinho enquanto as lágrimas caíam. Ficou um tempo assim, não demorou para que sentisse a presença e uma sombra cobrindo-a, então encontrou coragem para erguer o olhar.

— Você está bem? — perguntou, estendendo a mão para a moça.

Hesitante, aceitou a ajuda. Nesse instante, se sentia triste demais para envergonhar-se. Fez o que nunca faria em uma condição normal, o impensável: abraçou-o fortemente, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço. Sasuke ficou atônito, além de não estar acostumado com contatos tão íntimos assim, ela era apenas uma amiga em comum do mesmo grupo, sequer haviam trocado muitas palavras. No entanto, dada a situação, relevou, afinal, a Hyuuga estava em um momento frágil e sendo movida apenas pelos sentimentos. Por isso não falou nada, apenas retribuiu o abraço desajeitadamente, deixando-a colocar para fora a dor o quanto quisesse.

Era inegável que ele estava extremamente desconfortável, ficou com a sensação que não deveria ter se metido — não era problema seu e sequer sabia como consolar alguém. Agora se encontrava nessa situação, sem ter a mínima ideia do que fazer para a garota se sentir melhor. Desejava estar em qualquer outra circunstância, qualquer mesmo, menos nessa.

— Está melhor? — perguntou preocupado. Continuavam na mesma posição por longos minutos.

Ela fungou, afastou-se e limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

— De-desculpe, Sasuke. — Ficou vermelha ao ter notado o que havia feito. — Eu não queria...

— Tudo bem. — disse apenas. Ficaram pouco tempo em um silêncio estranho e constrangedor. — Você não me respondeu se estava bem.

— Bem... — Hesitou por um momento. — Melhor que antes, mas ainda não estou bem.

— Você pode ficar aqui, não se preocupe com a minha presença. — Deu meia volta para retornar ao seu lugar, porém Hinata o segurou pelo pulso.

— Sasuke, eu... — Procurou coragem para o que estava prestes a falar, os olhos ônix eram profundos demais. — Você pode ficar um pouco aqui? Comigo?

Aqueles olhinhos pidões e o rostinho triste tornavam quase impossível de negar. Pensou um pouco, não vendo problema apenas ficar ali em silêncio ao seu lado. Consentiu silenciosamente, deu meia volta e foi buscar seus materiais. Hyuuga não estava crendo que havia feito a proposta para Sasuke Uchiha, mas para quem já havia chorado em seu peito e molhado a camisa, não era nada. Por algum motivo que não entendia, sentiu-se bem. Sabia que ele não faria perguntas sobre o motivo de estar chorando, não teria que dar explicações como se tivesse com Ino e Sakura, pois a última pessoa que queria pensar nesse momento era Naruto.

O Uchiha voltou e sentou-se um pouco afastado, a garota, apoiada no muro, apenas observou. Ele voltou sua atenção para o livro e o caderno novamente, tentando se concentrar. Foi até aquele local procurando paz e silêncio, mas algo estava o incomodando: Hinata estática e olhando melancólica para os próprios pés. Não sabia dizer o porquê de estar se importando, porém se sentia um grandíssimo idiota por ter aquela garota triste ao seu lado e não fazer nada. 

— Hinata. — chamou, e ela olhou-o com os olhos inchados e esperançosos. — Você quer ler o que escrevi?

— Você escreve? — perguntou, surpreendida, com a voz um tanto rouca pelo choro.

— Sim. Quero uma opinião sincera.

Contou a poucas pessoas seu interesse pela escrita, e costumava não mostrar seus textos, afinal, nem todos se importavam com o seu hobby. No entanto, foi o que pensou para distrair a garota dos pensamentos tristes.

Hinata se aproximou timidamente, pegou o caderno das mãos dele e olhou atentamente as letras. Eram poemas! Nunca na vida imaginou Sasuke Uchiha escrevendo poemas. Ele era muito inteligente, um dos melhores da turma, mas de poucas palavras e sempre com a expressão séria, evitando sorrisos — o que contrastava muito com Naruto, pois pareciam como se fossem a luz e sua sombra. Devido a isso, era difícil acreditar que o rapaz escrevia poemas.

O pouco que sabia dele era o que Sakura havia lhe contado quando teve uma paixonite passageira por ele no primeiro ano, assim como quase todas as meninas da classe. Ficou feliz por ter descoberto algo novo sobre Sasuke, algo que poucos sabiam. 

Os textos eram bonitos e bem feitos, não eram muito sentimentais, mas passavam bem a sensação do dia-a-dia dele e seu relacionamento com o irmão mais velho. Ao ler, Hinata sentiu o mesmo amor fraterno que sentia pela sua irmãzinha, e aquilo aqueceu seu coração.

— São lindos, você escreve muito bem. Eu vejo verdade aqui. — Entregou o caderno para ele. — Você vem aqui para escrever?

— Sim, às vezes.

— A biblioteca não é melhor?

— Lá tem muitas pessoas, mesmo que em silêncio. Eu prefiro ficar só.

Voltaram para o mesmo silêncio, mas não era desconfortável como antes. Hinata não sentia mais vontade de chorar por alguém que não a queria, não ali ao lado de Sasuke, que, mesmo com seu jeito contido, tentou fazê-la se sentir bem. Nunca pensou que um dia ele seria seu conforto e consolo.

O sinal tocou, indicando que o intervalo havia terminado. Desejou tanto que durasse mais um pouco. Ele arrumou suas coisas e levantou-se, e ela o seguiu, indo para a saída.

— Obrigada. — agradeceu-o, sorrindo sutilmente.

— Pelo quê?

— Você deve me achar uma louca por ter chorado em você, alguém que eu mal conhecia, mas, mesmo assim, você tentou me fazer sentir bem. Obrigada. — Deu um sorriso maior e corou de leve. — Você é uma pessoa boa, Sasuke.

Ele desviou o rosto para o lado, um tanto envergonhado pelas palavras, mas adquiriu uma postura relaxada, como se o que ela havia dito não tivesse mexido com algo dentro de si.

— Eu não fiz nada demais.

— Mesmo assim, obrigada. Para mim, significou muito.

Se despediram e seguiram caminhos opostos, pois teriam aulas diferentes. Hinata foi embora se sentindo um pouco melhor, e Sasuke sorriu com as palavras da garota.

No dia seguinte, ela apareceu no colégio com um visual novo: cortou o cabelo bem curtinho — queria melhorar sua autoestima, significava um novo início daqui para frente. Quando a viram, todos ficaram boquiabertos com a mudança radical e a coragem de cortar seus cabelos que iam até a cintura.

Foi para o seu lugar de sempre, mas sentiu um olhar diferente sobre si. 

— Bom dia, Sasuke — disse timidamente.

— Bom dia. 

Voltou a andar para o seu lugar, pensando que a conversa estava encerrada. 

— Você está bonita assim — disse, e ela se virou subitamente, arregalando os olhos, surpresa.

Sasuke a elogiando?

Sua expressão suavizou, mudando para uma de genuína felicidade. Ele podia afirmar com certeza que era o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto, então desviou o olhar e colocou a mão no rosto.

— Obrigada.

Era uma sensação estranha e esquisita, mas algo dizia a eles que estava apenas começando.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado <3
> 
> Quero agradecer @soursweetyGirl por ter betado meus parágrafos grandinhos e ter melhorado o meu textinho.


End file.
